An Earthly Child: The End of Doctor Who
by yggdrazil
Summary: In this 4 Part Story, I'm concluding the Doctor Who franchise in the way that I would if it had to end now. It won't be cliché and the story focuses on the growth of the characters and defining characteristics of the franchise as well as a worthy plot.
1. Part 1

**An Earthly Child**

**Part 1**

Time and Relative Dimension in Space sat silently in a junkyard, gathering dust.

A young, teenage girl passed by the junkyard everyday on her way to school. Her name was Sukie Omega. And today, as Sukie skipped passed the junkyard, she noticed a peculiar light visible just above the gate.

Sukie stopped skipping, and tilted her head in curiosity. She glanced all around her, and saw that she was all alone on the empty London side street. Shrugging her shoulders, Sukie began to walk on. Then, a wry smile spread across the corner of her lips and with an adventurous sparkle in her eyes that would have made Christopher Columbus himself proud, Sukie ran over to the gate and tugged on the old rusty lock.

CLUNK!

The lock easily snapped off and then crashed to the ground. Sukie giggled excitedly and heaved the gate open.

Sitting mysteriously behind the gate, was an old Police Box, like the ones from the olden days. Sukie smiled and approached it. She placed her hand on the side of it and closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open, her hand recoiled, and she jumped back.

"It's…alive…" Sukie breathed incredulously.

Before Sukie could do anything else, there was a loud CRACK in the air.

Spiraling out of some vortex above her head, a gigantic, bulky creature came hurtling towards her.

"EXTERMINATE!"

The shrill shriek sent a cold shiver down Sukie's spine. The metallic creature plowed into the earth before her. As it rose, hovering off the ground and settling back down, Sukie smiled, and then began to laugh.

"What Is This?" the creature roared in its high, squealing voice. "What About Your Extermination Is So Amusing?"

By that time, Sukie had fallen to the ground. Tears were streaming down her face, and as she rolled around she was clinging to her abdomen because she was laughing so hard.

"I Demand You Tell Me What Is So Amusing!"

Sukie's fit of shrieking laughter died into giggles, before ending in a couple of hiccups. Wiping her eyes, Sukie got to her feet, sill bearing an insuppressible grin on her face.

"Oh, its just you," Sukie giggled. "You're an alien, right?"

"I See, You Are An Ignorant Human Who Still Refuses To Believe. Well, EXTERM…"

"No, no, I believe you!" Sukie said, approaching the creature before her. "With all the stuff going on here, how could I not? People claim there are no aliens, that its all hallucinations, but I know its not. I believe that you are an alien. And I believe you are going to kill me. Its just…funny, is all!"

The metallic, creature's robotic head began to swivel back and forth in confusion. It began to cry out its demands. "EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

"Its funny that the first alien that I meet, the one who's going to 'Exterminate me' or whatever…reminds me of a bulky, oversized Shot-Vac Vacuum cleaner…" Sukie bent forward and flicked the large plunger extremity of the creature. "With a Plunger!" And Sukie began to laugh again.

An infuriated screech overcame the creature. "EXTERMINATE!" A bright light began to glow at the end of its laser-gun extremity.

Simultaneously, the bright, blue doors to the Police Box flew open. A young man, with floppy hair, a Bow Tie, and a goofy grin on his face came bounding out of it. His hand latched with Sukie's hand and their fingers intertwined. The man looked at her, and he yelled while both were still smiling.

"RUN!"

* * *

><p>Captain Jack Harkness was furiously pounding buttons on his Vortex Manipulator wrist device.<p>

"I don't understand, Jack," Gwen Cooper was still talking to him while she sat behind the glow of a computer screen, readings scrolling across it.

"What don't you understand?" Jack said, an annoyed edged to his voice.

"What you're doing. How you're doing it. Where you're going. How you're getting there. Why any of it. You name it, and I'm still asking it." Gwen confided.

"I'm trying to find the Doctor," Jack explained.

"I know but why?" Gwen continued. "I mean, Why now?"

"Because, rumor has it the Doctor has locked on to the Last Dalek in existence. They have been chasing each other through time and space. This could be the end of the Daleks, if the Doctor succeeds. And I want to be there to help." Jack looked up at Gwen Cooper. "I just finished plugging in the coordinates. You see, ever since he began hunting this Dalek, he's fallen off the radar. I've been looking for any mentions or rumors of his whereabouts. And just today the electromagnetic field from the Cardiff rift picked up his name, repeated thousands of times, coming from the same coordinates in time and space. I've just locked on to it. And I'm going there now!"

Gwen nodded and stood up. Then she ran forward and threw her arms around Jack. "Be Safe."

Jack smiled and stepped back, his hand hovering just above his vortex manipulator. "And where would the fun in that be?"

Jack slammed his hand down on his Vortex Manipulator, and then his smiling face, as well as the rest of him vanished.

* * *

><p>Rose Tyler and the Meta-Crisis Doctor were sitting in a high-tech Torchwood hub of their own.<p>

Rose was typing furiously into a computer while the Meta-Crisis Doctor struggled to tie his converse laces.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Pete Tyler and Jackie Tyler stormed in to the room. Pete was panting, struggling to catch his breath. Finally, he stood up tall and faced them.

"It's the Daleks," He said feebly.

"What?" The Meta-Crisis Doctor and Rose shouted in unison.

"That's Impossible," The human Doctor said.

"There are no Daleks in this Universe," Rose completed the thought.

"Don't you think we know that?" Jackie cried.

"Yes, we do know that," Pete continued. "But it appears that this might be the last Daleks in existence. It also seems that its been weakened and damaged, and every time it uses a temporal shift it opens a hole in the vortex."

"That's how we picked it up. We were in Cardiff, and our Rift readings noted the Daleks damaged Vortex. It's so damaged, it can't travel without being picked up across all the universes."

Rose stared up at her parents in bewilderment.

"There's more," Pete said. "The readings indicate that the Dalek has ripped open the Vortex each time, making the hole in every universe bigger and bigger. The hole is big enough now for a person, and its in the center of the Cardiff rift. Hypothetically, if someone were to wear the right equipment and step into the Vortex, they would be taken to where ever that Dalek just traveled. And well, isn't it obvious. Where that Dalek is…"

"He is!" Rose finished. She stood up without looking back, and began to run.

* * *

><p>Sukie and the strange man sprinted out of the way of the extermination ray just in time. They bounded through the Police Box doors and the man slammed them shut.<p>

Sukie wandered around the gigantic room, and around the console, silently. Her gaze examined every inch of the gigantic space.

Finally, she turned around and smiled at the man. "It's bigger on the inside." She said, her smile growing. "Cool!"

"Yes," The man nodded at her, his smile growing to. "I find it cool as well."

"So," Sukie continued. "Who are you?"

"The Doctor," The Doctor said, and he awaited the famous question.

But it never came. Instead, Sukie just said, "Oh."

The Doctor laughed. "And you?" he asked.

"I'm the Nurse."

The Doctor laughed again. "Really?"

"No," Sukie confessed. "But I am in nursing school. My name is Sukie Omega."

"Sukie?" The Doctor couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, that's what my friends call me. If you want you can call me by my real name. It's Susan."

Suddenly, The Doctor's face became solemn, almost sad. "No, Sukie's fine." Then his face brightened again. "Sukie's great. Sukie's cool! I LOVE Sukie!"

Sukie giggled. "So, you're pretty much an alien, right?"

The Doctor laughed. "Yep, you don't beat around the bush. You accept what you see and keep moving. Oooh, Sukie, I like you! I'm a Time Lord."

"A Time Lord," Sukie repeated, as if trying out the name. "I like it. So, this…" Sukie gestured around her at the room.

"Is my TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Its my Time and Space machine."

Sukie nodded. "Cool. And that outside. Was it like, you're pet or something."

"Oh no!" The Doctor gagged at the thought. "That was a Dalek. The most evil creature in the universe. The Daleks once fought my people in the Last Great Time War. I ended it. The Daleks survived. But I became the Last of the Time Lords." The Doctor stopped, noticing the apologetic look on Sukie's face. "It's Okay. Especially now, because that is the last of the Daleks. I've been chasing it for a while. It's severely damaged. I'm going to finish it off now."

"How do you know it's the last?" Inquired Sukie.

"Because of these," And from his trouser pocket, the Doctor removed 10 large crystals. " The Doctor smiled. "I stole them from the Planet Skaro the first time I encountered the Daleks. Then, after the 2nd encounter, I locked them in a biometric lock under the TARDIS console. It would only open if there was only one of the species left in existence. And here they are." The Doctor smiled at the crystals and put them back in his pocket.

Then the Doctor got out his Sonic Screwdriver, and boosted up the magnitude so that the shield-less Dalek would explode when met with the frequency.

His smile vanished, a serious, sad face in its place. He looked over at Sukie. "This is it."

With that, the Doctor flung open the doors. He marched up to the Dalek. He pointed the screwdriver at it, and muttered in a low growl, "Exterminate."

The Dalek exploded in a gust of metallic debris, which scattered across the ground. When the Doctor turned, Sukie could see tears staining his face. "Its over, so I don't need these." The Doctor dropped the 10 crystals among the debris, then walked back into the TARDIS.

"I want to come with you," Sukie pleaded to The Doctor has he reigned in the controls of the Time Machine.

The Doctor finally looked up, and smiled. "Cool."

Outside, in the junkyard, a metallic, undulating noise filled the air. Time and Relative Dimension in Space faded, and then vanished into thin air.

Amongst the Dalek debris on the ground, the undulating sound filled the air once more, as the crystals began to shine. They then grew. And finally, standing where the 10 crystals had just been, were 10 Daleks.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Part 2

**An Earthly Child**

**Part 2**

The Doctor took Sukie across the Universe. But each time, The TARDIS began working less and less reliably.

After banging on the console for a while, smoke began billowing out. "Just Work, Please!"

Sukie giggled, watching the Doctor plead with the machine.

The Doctor suddenly stopped banging the console. He stood absolutely still. Because inside his mind, he heard a familiar voice. A _Sexy_ voice.

_Doctor, It's Me. I'm so Sorry._

The Doctor stood in absolute shock, his hearts pumping faster and faster.

"Doctor," Sukie called, concerned. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor ignored his new companion. For the voice that filled his head was more than impossible, it was wrong. Before he could even think of the question though, the voice filled the Doctor's head with the answer.

_It's been so long Doctor. The binds that once bound my soul inside this console are breaking. And you know what that means Doctor. It's happening slowly, but it's happening. I don't know how long it will take. But don't fuss. It's like your new friend said when she first met me, its alive. She's right. I am alive…_

_No…_The Doctor thought, not even daring to think about it.

But the voice continued the thought. _…And everything that is alive…_

"No no no no no no no" The Doctor began muttering. He squeezed his eyes shut, and put his fingers in his ears. But the voice still found him.

… _must Die._

"NO!" The Doctor shrieked as he began to kick and scream at the console. He would not accept it. He could not.

Sukie began backing away from him out of fear.

Eventually, the Doctor calmed down, tears still streaming down his face. He began punching and turning and twisting controls on the console. The iconic noise began to sound, and the TARDIS traveled through the vortex.

Sukie approached the Doctor slowly, placing a gentle arm on his shoulder. "Where are we?" She asked quietly.

Without answering, the Doctor simply flicked a switch and the Monitor above them hummed to life.

It bore the image of a simple Junkyard. A very familiar junkyard.

"What?" Sukie asked confused.

"You're home." The Doctor muttered.

"No, take me back to space, me and you…" but the Doctor was shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Sukie, but I have to be alone. I will never see you again." The Doctor said as the tears continue to pour from both the people aboard the dying time machine. "This is goodbye."

In a fit, Sukie tried to compose herself. Suddenly she stopped. Her head tilted to the side.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

Sukie pointed at the Monitor. On it, in the middle of the Graveyard, sitting on one of 10 old, ripped chairs was a smiling woman in a white gown with streaks of white in her hair.

"No!" The Doctor gasped. "That's not possible!"

"Seems to be happening a lot lately." Sukie said.

"Hello Sweetie!" River Song said, smiling at the Doctor through the Monitor.

The Doctor ran to the TARDIS door and threw it open. In front of him there was the junkyard, and the 10 chairs, but other than that it was empty, not a soul in sight. Skeptically, he closed the doors.

"You can't see me out there, sweetheart!" River's voice drifted to the Doctor. "I'm only here in the Monitor."

The Doctor went back to the monitor, perplexed. "But…"

Suddenly, the image of River looked up, as if she were talking to someone else. "Good, you've locked on to the coordinates, Can you get here? Good. Perfect?"

Before the Doctor could even ask he heard a loud crash as, on the Monitor, a man materialized and crashed into the ground. The Doctor's mouth fell open.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Scrambling back to the door, the Doctor threw it open, and was immediately tackled in a bear hug by Captain Jack Harkness.

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" Jack swooned.

"How are you HERE?" The Doctor asked, agitated.

"Simple, I heard about the last Dalek, and tried to lock onto your signal. The rift picked up your name thousands of times in one place so I locked onto it. I appeared on some sort of great Library. I knew I had to search the database, so I went to the core and found and found…"

"…Me!" River finished from the Monitor.

"I don't understand…" The Doctor said, perplexed.

"It really is simple, sweetie." River said, winking her eye. "The Captain here had locked on to my Database you installed me into. I had been repeating your name in the stories from our Diary. He used his manipulator to take the whole Database back to Cardiff…"

"Cardiff?" The Doctor cut in.

"Yes," Jack explained. "Where I connected the Database with an electro-magnetic converter, which I connected to the Rift. The result was sending River's saved data core through every electronic device in the universe. Once she found your monitor she sent the coordinates back to me."

"And here we are!" River said with a smile.

"Ready to help," Jack smiled as well. "Now where is the bastard!"

"The Doctor killed the last Dalek already." Sukie said timidly.

"And who is this?" Jack swooned.

"No way," The Doctor shook his head. "NO NO NO! EVERYONE OUT NOW!"

The Doctor turned off the Monitor. He then proceeded to push Jack and Sukie out into the Junkyard.

Once outside, Jack's vortex manipulator hummed to life and a hologram of River Song projected out of it.

The Doctor was still shaking his head. "I don't want any of you, because the TARDIS is dying, and I need to be alone. Please, just leave me alone. Goodbye." But all was silent. No one moved. "I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" The Doctor turned on his heels, and began to walk back towards the police box.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor stopped. The tears started again. For yet another impossible thing appeared to have happened today. The Doctor turned around to face the people he had just scorned, and among them, was Rose Tyler.

"Rose," The Doctor gasped.

"I came through the hole in the Vortex the Dalek left in our Universe. Meta-Crisis, mum, and dad are monitoring it from that side. I could here your yelling through the hole as I stepped through. It can't be true, the TARDIS isn't…" Tears in her eyes, Rose ran up and threw herself on the Doctor, who began to sob with her.

Suddenly, a familiar noise came. Everyone looked at the TARDIS, but it was motionless, and the noise was not coming from it.

It came from the 10 old chairs scattered in the junkyard, they began to glow, and then change. All at once, 10 Daleks were surrounding them.

"RUN!" The Doctor screamed.

The whole group ran into the police box and slammed the doors shut. The Doctor slammed on the Console and the TARDIS began to dematerialize.

"But, I thought…" Sukie began.

"Sukie," The Doctor yelled. "I don't know what state the TARDIS shields are in, so watch the doors."

Even as Sukie approached the Doors, a scream of "EXTERMINATE seeped through. Then, the shields crashed, and alarms began to go off.

_I…Can't…Control…I'm…Losing… _

The TARDIS voice was filling the Doctor's head once again But she was cut off.

The Doors to the TARDIS flew open, knocking Sukie off her feet. She got back up, and stared.

"DOCTOR!" Rose was screaming. "THE DOORS!"

"I Know Rose!" The Doctor yelled, smashing at the controls. The Doors closed before the pull could drag anyone out into the vortex.

"But Sukie…" Rose gasped.

The Doctor looked at the girl, her head tilted, her eyes glowing.

"That girl looked into the Vortex, Doctor, longer than I did, and you said…"

Before Rose could finish, light burst from all over the young girl. Sukie then collapsed to the ground, every cell in her body dead.

At that moment, the TARDIS finished materializing.

The Doctor's emotionless face stared at his young, dead companion. Then he looked around. "Everybody is leaving now." He opened the doors and pushed everyone out, into the courtyard of the Powell Estates.

"But…" Rose gasped.

"The Daleks are still out there," Jack yelled.

"I'll deal with them," The Doctor replied. "Goodbye."

As he closed the doors his knees gave way. He collapsed, sobbing on the floor where Sukie lay.

Golden air seeped out of Sukie's mouth. She gasped and her eyes opened. Sukie sat up. But when the Doctor looked in her eyes, he knew that it wasn't Sukie he was looking at.

"Like I always hoped it would end," Susie's mouth said. "Together."

She leaned in and pressed her mouth against the Doctor's lips.

And the Doctor and the TARDIS shared a kiss.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
